In The Streets of Tokyo
by Tsumina
Summary: We all know how Kaoru found Kenshin wandering in the streets one day, but is that the first time they met? ((Due to demand, Chapter 3 has come!))
1. The RedHeaded Boy

(Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.)  
  
Little Kamiya Kaoru wandered through the streets fearlessly. In her little money pouch, she had just enough to buy a gift for her father's birthday. I will get him a doll, she thought, so if I'm ever away, he won't be lonely! She smiled at her own thoughtfulness, and her happiness put a skip in her step. The streets were unusually crowded today, and everyone seemed to tower over her. She used this to her advantage and slipped past dozens of legs, not held up in the traffic everyone else was in.  
  
She finally arrived at toy vender's stall, and she gazed at all the dolls, her eyes sparkling. He'll love this one, she mused as she picked up a little doll that looked so much like her mother. She paused to remember her mother's smiling face. She was dead now, but Kaoru wasn't all that sad. Her father provided lots of company, and roaming the streets everyday had brought her to befriend half the store owners in town.  
  
"Can I have this one?" she asked waving the doll over the counter, seeing as her head couldn't be seen over the top of it. Mister Yoshi smiled.  
  
"Of course, little Kaoru. And for you, I'll give a special discount. Only one silver coin."  
  
Kaoru reached for the money pouch, but suddenly it was gone! She screamed and looked around frantically. A teenage boy, probably about sixteen or so, was running off with it, the money still jingling.  
  
"He stole my money! He stole my money!" she yelled. Her cries were lost in the loud clamor of the Tokyo streets. When Kaoru realized no one would help her, she began to cry. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and she came face to face with a young, red headed boy. He was a whole lot older than her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"A boy took my purse," she whimpered, clutching his hand and pointing off in the direction that the thief had escaped.  
  
"Did he, now?" the boy echoed, and he scanned the crowd with sharp, violet eyes that filled Kaoru with wonder. Nevertheless, she knew she needed that purse back. It was all of the savings she'd ever received.  
  
"Please help me get it back!" she pleaded, tugging on his shirt.  
  
Without another word, the boy had disappeared into the crowd. Where'd he go? Kaoru thought to herself. Did he leave me? A few minutes later, half the crowd had circled around two figures. One of them was the kind, red headed boy. He had his fists guarding his face, and a little stream of blood dribbled from his mouth. Kaoru gasped as she watched the fist fight between the thief and her hero.  
  
"Finders keepers, creep!" the thief bellowed, aiming a punch at the red headed boy's abdomen. The blow was easily dodged, however, and before the boy knew it, he was on his back, pleading for mercy.  
  
"Simply give the young lady her coin purse back," the mysterious hero said, "And I'll let you go."  
  
"Fine," the boy rasped, flinging the purse at Kaoru's feet, "Take it. You're almost broke, anyway." He leapt up and disappeared into the crowd. Kaoru once again tugged at the boy's sleeve.  
  
"'Scuse me," she whispered. The boy looked down at her. "Thank you very much, sir." She hugged his leg, for everywhere else was too tall for her to see. He bent down and patted her head. For the first time, she could fully see his face. It was gentle and loving, but at the same time, fierce and lethal. She wasn't scared. In fact, she gave him a little peck on the cheek as thanks. He smiled back, then continued down the road, as if to go on with his shopping.  
  
Kaoru stood for a while, staring at his long red hair, when she suddenly called out, "Wait!"  
  
He turned around patiently.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Shinta." He replied. A horse walked between them, and after it had passed, Shinta was lost in the large expanse of people.  
  
****  
  
Many years later, Kenshin was washing the laundry. Kaoru stood in a doorway behind him, thinking. He looked so much like that boy who had saved her when she was little. It bothered her that this was so. Maybe he was the same boy?  
  
"Shinta?" she said quietly.  
  
Kenshin turned around quickly. "Yes?"  
  
(A/N: I'm not too sure when Kenshin stopped being called Shinta. I think it was when Hiko took him in, but I'm not sure. Well, I'm not making his age clear in the story, because I don't want to screw up things too much. Sorry 'bout that. I'm also sorry about the oh-so-corny ending. Well, I guess I'll accept flamers. But please bear with me: I'm at school and I have nothing to do.) 


	2. A Rainy Day

(Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that I don't.)  
  
Maybe he was the same boy?  
  
"Shinta?" she said quietly.  
  
Kenshin turned around quickly. "Yes?"  
  
***************************** Little Kaoru Kamiya was extremely grateful to this boy who called himself Shinta. She wondered about him every minute of every hour. It had been three days since the incident at the marketplace. Something inside her yearned to see his gentle violet eyes again.  
  
It was raining that day. Kaoru stood by the window, watching the rain hammer against windows of her father's dojo, and listening to the shouts and yells of her father's students as they practiced the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  
  
Two figures, blurred by the torrents of precipitation, trudged through the rain.  
  
"It's awfully cold and wet outside," Kaoru said softly to herself. She grabbed a spare towel and covered her head as she stepped outside to greet the strangers. She halted abruptly when she realized that one of them was Shinta.  
  
"Shinta!" she exclaimed, her voice brimming with pure happiness.  
  
His orange hair was soaked and sticking to his neck, but he gave her a warm smile. "Hello," he replied. The man behind him halted. He was tall and looked a little old. But, he seemed stronger than Shinta.  
  
"Girlfriend?" the man grunted humorously to him.  
  
"Oh, no, Master," the red headed boy laughed back (Kaoru's expression fell a little), "I just met this little girl in the marketplace." He turned his smiling face to meet the child's.  
  
"And I don't believe I caught your name last time?"  
  
"I'm Kaowu Kamiya!" she twittered. She could not quite say her name right. It must have been a lisp or something.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"How do you know that name?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Don't you remember when you saved my coin purse when we were little?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I do recall saving the purse of a girl named 'Cow Kamiya'. Yes, I think that's her name.....that was you? Your name was Cow?"  
  
"No, Kenshin! My name has always been KAORU KAMIYA! I must have had a lisp when I introduced myself........."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Well, Miss Kamiya," Shinta said, "You should head back inside, that you should. It's too rainy out here for young ladies like yourself."  
  
"I have a towel," Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"You most certainly do. But, before you get sick, you should go back into your house."  
  
"Do you want to come in with me?" she offered, "That's why I came outside- to see if you wanted to be dry in my house."  
  
Shinta shook his head, "I don't think Master Hiko wants me to."  
  
"Oh, pleeeeaaaase, Mister Hiko?" Kaoru begged, "Please? You can come to! Daddy would love to have company!"  
  
"Why not," Hiko grumbled, "Come on, stupid apprentice. Let's go."  
  
Inside the Kamiya Dojo, the training session had just ended. Kaoru burst in through the door.  
  
"Daddy, I found Shinta! I found him!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
Mister Kamiya turned around and saw a scrawny red headed boy and a buff, middle-aged man. He smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"Shinta," he said, "You are the one who saved my daughter's money? Bless you! You are most welcome here! And.........Hiko! What a surprise!"  
  
"Master," Shinta interjected, "you know him?"  
  
"Yes, he is a childhood friend. We used to pelt the neighborhood warthog with rocks together, and then go swimming in the river with nothing but our birthday suits...." he reminisced, "Yes, good times. Good times."  
  
Mister Kamiya blushed slightly with embarrassment, while Shinta and Kaoru looked on with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hiko?" Mister Kamiya asked, clapping his old friend on the back.  
  
"Heading to a friend's house just on the outskirts of Tokyo," was his reply, "And look what I found!" As the two men laughed, Kaoru tugged at Shinta's sleeve.  
  
"I want to show you my pet bird!" she whispered. Shinta submissively followed her. This dojo was the prettiest one he'd ever seen. The floors were polished and the windows were clean. Dust was no where to be found. Kaoru ran out from a nearby room, carrying a small, bamboo cage, Inside, a tiny bird with blue, green, brown, and red plumage chirped.  
  
"Do you know what kind of bird it is?"  
  
"Yes, it's a kiji."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, I found it and it won't fly."  
  
"Really? Hm.......do you want me to try to make it fly?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
Shinta opened the cage and delicately scooped the tiny bird from the bottom of the cage. It made no struggle as he took it out of the cage and allowed it to lay on his palm.  
  
"Okay, little guy, it's time to spread your wings," he whispered, using his index finger and thumb to carefully set it on its feet. It only flopped down on his palm again, chirping monotonously.  
  
"I tried that," Kaoru said, "And it doesn't work."  
  
Well, maybe we should try something else, Shinta thought. He walked to a tree. The rain had been reduced to a gentle sprinkle.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Let's allow it to try by itself," he said. He set the pheasant on the cherry blossom tree and stepped back. Very slowly, it crawled across the branch, stretching its wings out. As it reached the end the branch, its wings beat hard and it flew from one branch to the other. Kaoru laughed in delight.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful!" she said, "It CAN fly!"  
  
"That it most certainly can," Shinta said. The bird shook itself rigorously, creating its own little rain.  
  
"Oi! Shinta!" Hiko called from inside, "The rain's stopped! Let's go!"  
  
"Well, Miss Kaowu," Shinta sighed, finding her name hard to say, "I gotta go."  
  
"You'll come back soon though, right?" she asked, her eyes watering like the leaves of the Cherry Blossoms.  
  
"I'll do my best, that I will," Shinta replied, and joining Hiko, they disappeared through the door. Kaoru heaved a sigh and watched as the kiji circled around the tree and returned to its branch.  
  
*************************  
  
"So we HAVE met before," Kenshin thought outloud while continuing to wash the laundry.  
  
"Isn't that the strangest thing?" Kaoru said.  
  
"That it is," Kenshin replied.  
  
************************  
  
Shinta and Hiko walked down the desolate Tokyo streets.  
  
"Why didn't you let her know your real name? The one I gave you?" Hiko asked.  
  
"Because Shinta is a really common name," he replied, "I think it's best if she forgot me."  
  
"You've got the weirdest logic. Why do you want her to forget you, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin watched a kiji scurry into nearby bushes. "I don't wanna get married or anything."  
  
"EH?"  
  
"If I told her my name is Kenshin, she'd definitely remember that name because it's so unusual. She's gonna keep looking out for me, and I could see a little bit more than admiration in her eyes. And when you asked if she was my girlfriend? When I said 'no', she looked a little disappointed."  
  
"Uh," Hiko mumbled, scratching his head, "I don't see the connection........"  
  
"It's too complicated to say more than 'I just want her to forget me'. So, I'll just leave it at that." Kenshin walked on, while Hiko stopped to let his mind burst with befuddlement.  
  
(Tsumina: Kenshin was one straaaaaaaaaange child, huh? Anywho, to all you really cool reviewers, thanks for the reviews! I tried to make the first chapter make sense by adding this one. You know, I also should have written "This is a one-shot story about...." on my summary for this story because frankly, that's what it was meant to be ^_^'. But, since there was some demand for a second chapter, I thought "Why not?". But I think I won't write anymore on this chapter. After all, if Kenshin and Kaoru kept meeting each other, they would have recognized one another in that first episode of "Rurouni Kenshin: Wandering Samurai"! So, I leave it at that. Thanks for your reviews, and stay tuned for a possible extra chapter for this story, the Bloopers. That's only if I become bored enough, 'kay? Alright, see ya! Best Wishes to all of you!) 


	3. One Half Loyalist, One Half Sekihoutai

(Tsumina: Okay, since you guys just can't QUIT WHINING, I'm writing more. Heh heh. Just kidding. I'm not mad at you. I'm just so *sigh* disappointed that you're not happy with what you have..........anywho! Wonderful suggestion by Sotianiya: she can meet the other RK members. Thanks, Sotianiya, for the touching flamer of a review. Yes. Thank you. Without further ado and no RK ownership for poor, pressured Tsumi-chan, on with the story............)  
  
It had been a year since Shinta had made his appearance, but Kaoru waited every day with anticipation. Her father, however, was worried for Kaoru. He didn't think she should be obsessing over this boy so much. Hiko didn't usually leave his roost near Kyoto. This Shinta would not be coming back for a long, long time. He shook his head as he watched Kaoru glance hopefully out the window for some sign of the boy who could make injured kijis fly.  
  
The weather was warm and beautiful. Mister Kamiya encouraged Kaoru to play outside. It was terrible for her health if she just watched the window day after day. Did she even understand how obsessed she was?  
  
She wandered outside again and sat near a river surrounded by a grassy field that sat close to the road. Little stones were available for her to throw into the water, and she took advantage of this chance subconsciously. Plunk. Kerplunk. Plunk. She sighed with boredom then yelled out loud,  
  
"Where is Shinta?!"  
  
The only reply was a bird rushing from the top of a nearby tree into the air. She gave a little whimper, curled into a ball and fell asleep in the green grass.  
  
Presently, a group of men was walking through. The villagers gave them dirty looks. Some did not even dare to look at them. One thing was certain- that these men were definitely not welcomed. The leader was tall, young, and handsome, and wore a red bandana. Their heavy marching shook the ground where Kaoru lay.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru droned as she woke and looked up. The group was settling in the same meadow as her. In a panic, she rushed behind a tree and peeked out.  
  
One of the villagers threw a rock at the leader. "Take that, you filthy Sekihoutai!" The leader easily blocked it and gave it no further thought. He stared blankly into the sky. A little boy a little older than Kaoru-- maybe by about four or five years-- approached him carrying a flag, and his eyes were twinkling with admiration. He had unruly brown hair and a tattered red bandana like the leader's.  
  
"That was so cool!" he said, "Can you teach me to block things like that?"  
  
"Sometime, Sanosuke," he said, ruffling the kid's hair, "Sometime."  
  
"Aw, why not now? You're not doing anything!"  
  
"I'm.........thinking."  
  
"What an excuse, Captain Sagara. Come on! Pleeeeeeaaaase?"  
  
Captain Sagara was now completely ignoring him. Storming away with a pout plastered on his face, Sanosuke headed towards the river and took his shirt off.  
  
"Might as well take a bath," he said, "Who knows when I'll see water again."  
  
Kaoru blushed and moved farther behind the tree when she heard Sanosuke's clothes rustle.  
  
Sanosuke picked up the sound of crinkling grass. "Huh? Who's there?"  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes tight and curled into a ball again. What if he found her? Would he be mad? What would he do? She didn't mean to see-  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
Kaoru spun around and came face to face with him. It was Sanosuke. In the flesh. And not much else. A startled stumble later, Sanosuke was in the ice cold river up to his neck. Kaoru slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
  
He gave her a grudging stare, and she returned it, her eyes wide with remorse.  
  
"Well don't just stand there looking!" Sanosuke yelled, "Get me a towel! A cloth! Anything!"  
  
"Um, right!" Kaoru said hesitantly (and still blushing furiously). She started back for her house at her top speed, but a strong hand stopped her.  
  
"What's the hurry, little girl?" Captain Sagara said.  
  
Kaoru stumbled back in a momentary fright. But, his charming face blew the fear away in seconds she got up and began chattering fast while she held her fists tightly just below her shoulders.  
  
"Iaccidentallyscaredthatlittleboyandhedidn'thaveclothesonsohegotscaredandfel lintothe watersonowIneedsomethinglikeatowelorclothorsomething!"  
  
"Slow down, little one," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Take a breath and start again."  
  
She took several breaths and said, "I scared that kid and he fell into the water! I need to get him a towel or something!"  
  
"Little kid? Ah, you must mean Sanosuke."  
  
"Yes! Sanosuke! I need to--"  
  
"Sanosuke's part of the Sekihoutai. He'll get himself out of this."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Hey," the leader interrupted, digging into his pockets, "Ever been to Nagasaki?"  
  
Puzzled, Kaoru shook her head.  
  
He presented her with a little handkerchief with a beautiful flowery design embroidered on it, "Well, you can have that. That's from Nagasaki. You should visit there some time. Now, don't fret anymore about Sanosuke. He'll be fine on his own." He went into a dreamy trance and stared up at the sky. Thinking it best not to interrupt his thoughts, Kaoru quietly headed back to the stream, where Sanosuke was dejectedly blowing bubbles.  
  
"Is.......is this good?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"A flower design?!" Sanosuke replied angrily, "I'd rather walk around as I am now! Geez! You really expect me to..........eh?"  
  
He stopped when he noticed little glistening teardrops race down her cheeks. He sighed. Captain Sagara had always hated seeing a woman cry. Was it any different with a girl?  
  
"No," Sanosuke said, "No, I'm sorry! Please don't......I didn't......I.........fine. I'll use your hanky. Toss it here."  
  
Stifling her sobs, Kaoru threw it to him.  
  
"Turn around. Don't look!" Sanosuke said. It was his turn to blush.  
  
Kaoru, thinking he'd get the wrong impression, ran behind a tree. About two minutes later, Sanosuke said she could come out now. He was in his regular clothes.  
  
"Now, who are you?"  
  
"Kaowu Kamiya," she responded  
  
*******************  
  
Sanosuke tried to reach into the bowl of noodles Kaoru was preparing. She slapped his hand away.  
  
"Goodness, Sanosuke! Would you wait for once?"  
  
"Geez, sorry, little missy."  
  
Kaoru gave him a reproachful look and went back to preparing the broth for the noodles. That Sano, she thought, always getting into trouble. At least he's a good hearted guy. I wonder if he still remembers how we first met? Well, not that it matters anyway. I probably called myself "Cow" just like I did when I introduced myself to Kenshin.  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THAT BOWL!"  
  
*******************  
  
"Uh huh," he said, "Well, Kamiya, you'd better get home before Captain Sagara finds you here. He sure would be angry."  
  
"Captain Sagara? Which one is that?"  
  
Sanosuke indicated which red bandana-ed man was the captain.  
  
"Oh, him," Kaoru said, "He was the one that gave me that handkerchief!"  
  
"What?!" Sanosuke said in disbelief, "He GAVE you that handkerchief?" That must mean he HAD to be nice to girls.  
  
"Well," he continued, "I'd better try to go get something to eat."  
  
"You can eat at my house if you want."  
  
At the Kamiya dojo, Sanosuke basically inhaled his miso soup. Kaoru watched with amazement as the boy who had the biggest appetite she'd ever seen licked the bowl until there was not a drop left. With a crude burp, he nestled himself in a comfy corner of the room.  
  
"Thanks, Kamiya. It was a pretty good meal." He was soon snoring.  
  
Kaoru gathered the plates with as little clanking as she could possibly allow. After washing the plates, she picked up the watering can and went to water the cherry blossom tree in the back yard. The kiji bird looked down at her from above.  
  
Later on that night, Sanosuke was roused from his sleep. Kaoru's face was scared and frantic.  
  
"Your Captain is in a big fight!" she whispered, "Half the village is on fire, and the policemen are coming with their guns!"  
  
"Huh?!" Sanosuke said, jumping to his feet, "I'm supposed to be with him! I need to hold up the flag!" He ran to the door and Kaoru followed close behind him.  
  
"Why do you need to carry a flag?"  
  
"It symbolizes everything the Sekihoutai stands for! I gotta be there!" After a few minutes of running, they arrived at the burning part of the village. The flag was being held, but by one of the older members of the Sekihoutai.  
  
"Hey, that's my job!" Sanosuke said, pushing past Kaoru to rush onto the battle scene. A loud gunshot stopped him in his steps and Kaoru pulled him back into the alley they were hiding in.  
  
A few gunmen of the police squad arrived on the scene. The chief swordsman stepped forward and stared scornfully at the flag.  
  
"The vile Sekihoutai has its own flag?" he sneered. "What's it supposed to stand for?"  
  
"It stands for everything the Meiji government doesn't," Captain Sagara replied firmly, "Goodness and Honor."  
  
The swordsman snapped his fingers and a bullet shot straight through the young man who carried the flag. He sank to the ground and lay still.  
  
"And that bullet represents what the Meiji government stands for!" the swordsman laughed, "Justice and a land that doesn't allow vermin like the Sekihoutai to wander around it!"  
  
Captain Sagara gasped as the flag holder took his last breath. "You will pay for that!" he swore.  
  
Though battles were not considered suitable for little children, Kaoru and Sanosuke watched Captain Sagara's battle techniques unblinkingly. He was truly deserving of the title 'Captain'.  
  
"I wanna be just like him when I grow up," Sanosuke said admiringly.  
  
"He IS very good," she said, "I don't understand why the Meiji policemen would want to hurt him."  
  
"It's because Meiji loyalists are scum," Sanosuke said simply. The idea had been plastered to his brain. "But they can't hurt him. They can't even touch him. Those Meiji dogs-"  
  
"Please stop," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Sanosuke turned around. "What, your family isn't loyal to the Meiji government, is it?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and stared at the ground.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Sanosuke said, throwing his hands up in the air, "And I was beginning to think you were a NICE girl. But no, you're a loyalist. Why am I even talking to you?"  
  
Kaoru sniffled, but tried her best not to show she was crying, "The Meiji government is trying to be GOOD," she said firmly, "But my father has a saying: 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. Those policemen are some of those people. But not all loyalists are bad! My father isn't bad. I'M not bad!"  
  
The battle subsided. Captain Sagara stood unharmed with the surviving members of the Sekihoutai. They were victorious. Sanosuke stepped out into the morning sunshine.  
  
"Ah, Sanosuke. I'm glad you're not hurt," Captain Sagara said when he saw the boy.  
  
"I was staying at her house," Sanosuke said, pointing to Kaoru.  
  
"Well, that kinda means she saved your life, huh?" the captain asked.  
  
"Well," Sanosuke began, but the captain kneeled down and removed his bandana, then tied it loosely around Kaoru's head.  
  
"Captain, that's your bandana! Why are you giving it away? All Sekihoutai members wear one!" Sanosuke complained.  
  
"It doesn't take a red bandana to show you are part of the Sekihoutai." He turned back to Kaoru. "Welcome to the Sekihoutai, little Ms. Kamiya. If there's anyway we can repay you, let Sanosuke know."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you are now in her debt."  
  
"No, s'okay," Kaoru said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, if there's anything we can do, you know who to call," the Captain finished up, "Come on, Sanosuke, let's go."  
  
The Sekihoutai marched down the road and out of sight.  
  
Kaoru arrived home moments later, the red bandana flowing behind her as she dashed inside. She saw her father and commanded his attention.  
  
"FATHER!" she exclaimed, "Captain Sagara made me part of the Sekihoutai!"  
  
He stared at the bandana with a repulsed look. "Kaoru! Take that off!" he yelled, "Do you know who the Sekihoutai are?!"  
  
"Yes, father, I met them. They're really nice!"  
  
Mr. Kamiya held her firmly by the shoulders, "Kaoru, the Sekihoutai are foul rats of the Meiji Era. Never think of them as anything more, do you understand?! I never want you to call yourself part of the Sekihoutai. You will NEVER wear a bandana as if you were one of them. Now get rid of it."  
  
Kaoru backed away from him and bolted for her room, tears streaming down her face. Why was there such a big feud? Why couldn't everyone just be friends? She held the bandana over the trash basket, but thought better of it. She opened a spare box, folded the prized cloth with extreme fragility. She closed the lid and tucked the box under one of the loose floorboards. There. She could still be part of the Sekihoutai.  
  
(Tsumina: Yesh. You peeps happy? ^_^ Fwee. Okay, review, please. I actually liked that one.) 


	4. Obnoxious Fox

(Tsumina: I'm about to leave for a week in the mountains. Might as well write a story before leaving, eh? So, don't expect another chapter anytime soon. But expect one around the beginning of January. You see, I was going to leave this story a one-shot, but when a few of you complained, one demanded (*eyes shift to Sotianiya*), and a handful of you suggested I continue, it made me so happy! I'm glad you all love this story. And in honor of that, I shall weave together another story! Now, all together: Do I own Ruro-Ken?  
  
All: NO!)  
  
Mister Kamiya knew that Kaoru would be a boy chaser. Already, she had been obsessed with that student of Hiten Mitsurugi, Shinta. Now, it was lighter obsession with a little weasel from the Sekihoutai, Sanosuke. He couldn't believe she had actually communicated with them, and that their leader, Souzou Sagara, had given her his bandana and named her part of the Sekihoutai. This was not a good beginning. Already, these boys had instilled an unusual fighting spirit in her that wouldn't be normal for a young lady. She'll have a hard time finding a husband, he said, if she doesn't stop this now. Someone tugged at his clothes.  
  
"Daddy, please teach me to fight!" Kaoru said. She was now wearing a WHITE bandana and was wielding a wooden sword from the shed. He bent down to her level.  
  
"Kaoru, why are you wearing a white bandana?" he asked.  
  
"To be like S-" she began, but she halted. Had she said 'Sanosuke', her father would have been in a rage again. She slurred the 's' noise so her sentence took a new form, "-someone I know. You, father!" She smiled wide.  
  
As if looking into the deepest parts of her conscience, Mister Kamiya stared at her for what seemed like forever. Finally.......  
  
"That's fine, Kaoru. But I don't think I should teach you the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I want you to be more like a girl, and I think I know what to do."  
  
The next week, Mister Kamiya was tidying up the dojo when Kaoru yelled, "Father! There's someone here to see you!"  
  
He came to meet Kaoru and the visitor. A young man stood there holding his daughter by the hand. She was almost foot taller than her.  
  
"Kaoru, this man is Doctor Takani, and he is a friend of mine. He is from Aizu. He brought his little girl, Megumi, to play with you. You'll finally have another girl like you to play with! Isn't that great? She's about four years older than you, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine."  
  
Megumi smiled politely and bowed her head to Mister Kamiya. Encouraging Kaoru to take her around the city, she took the little girl out of the dojo after an approving nod from the Kamiya Kasshin teacher.  
  
"So you're name is Kaoru, right?"  
  
Kaoru nodded timidly and looked down at the ground, "What's your name again?" she mumbled/asked.  
  
"My real name isn't important," she responded airily, "You can call me 'Princess'!"  
  
Kaoru gave her a blank look that barely hid the expression of disgust she was experiencing. Why did she think so highly of herself? Of course, her kimono was silky and had the most beautiful sakura prints she'd ever seen. Sure, her hair was beautiful and flowing. So what a silver bracelet clinked at her wrist?  
  
"Princess," Kaoru repeated.  
  
"Yes. That's my name. Are there any good toy shops here?"  
  
"Yeah, Mister Yoshi's toy stall has a lot of pretty dolls. Do you want to see them, Princess?"  
  
"Dolls? I'd love to go!" Princess said.  
  
They arrived at the stall. Megumi could just poke her nose over it.  
  
"These dolls are ugly!" she whispered to Kaoru, "Is this the best Tokyo has?"  
  
Kaoru stared, offended. She thought these were the prettiest dolls she'd ever seen! Mister Yoshi was a really nice man, and he gave each one a name and personality that made them seem so.........so real. Well, she thought, maybe Aizu is just richer than Tokyo. I guess I can't be mad. Maybe she'll like the clothes store?  
  
That didn't work either. All the kimonos seemed worn and ugly compared to her elegant one. The blacksmith's shop was too dusty for her. The furniture crafter's works were shunned, and the oil painter's art was almost completely ignored. Trying her best not to yell in Princess's face, Kaoru took a deep breath. It worked for her when she was talking to Captain Sagara, and it worked now.  
  
"Where DO you want to go?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't really want to do anything right now," Princess said, "How about we just talk?"  
  
Kaoru was confused as to why a visitor would rather TALK instead of seeing really neat things around the city. Nonetheless, she wanted to be a good host. She stood next to the girl from Aizu on the bridge over the same river she'd met Sanosuke at. She smiled as she remembered his messy hair and tattered bandana. She was fond of him, even if he was against the Meiji government. Her thoughts also wandered to Shinta. She liked him even better. They were both really handsome. She sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Princess asked her.  
  
"These two boys who I wish I could see again......." Kaoru said dreamily, not noticing how silly she looked, her eyes half open in a longing, blank stare. Princess's interest sparked.  
  
"Boys, you say?" she asked in an unusual attentive voice she had never used with Kaoru before, "Oh, Kaoru! You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
Kaoru looked down sheepishly. "No I'm not!" she protested.  
  
"Don't argue!" Princess countered, "I KNOW about these things! Come on, tell me about them!"  
  
"Well," Kaoru said, taking another deep breath, "I met this tall boy with long red hair and pretty violet eyes. He saved my coin case a few months ago. He fought a thief for it! And later, he came back and he helped my pet kiji bird fly again! His name was Shinta. And there was this other boy. I don't like him as much as Shinta, but I still kinda like him. He's got brown, spiky hair and red bandana. About my age. His name is Sanosuke and he's part of the Sekihoutai. I accidentally saw him taking a bath in the river, but I think he forgave me."  
  
Princess smiled thoughtfully. "I'm not sure about this Sanosuke. Being in love with younger men seems a little out of taste, but this Shinta boy you're talking about?" She paused, then continued dramatically, "I want to marry him!"  
  
Kaoru turned red-- both from rage and embarrassment for it. "Hey," she said meekly, "I........I saw him first........."  
  
Princess flashed a challenging smile. "What will you do if I DO marry him?"  
  
"You........you're so mean!"  
  
"Oh ho ho ho!" Princess laughed fleetingly, "I'd like to meet this Shinta! We'll be married and we'll have a little girl and we'll name her 'Kaoru' just to be nice because you couldn't marry him. There. Now it's fair!"  
  
(Little Tsumi-chan: *looks up the definition of a female dog*)  
  
"No, no it isn't!" Kaoru protested, her voice shaking, "Shinta is.......Shinta is........"  
  
"Shinta is what? He'll never like you. You're too sweaty and--"  
  
BANG. Kaoru's open hand slapped Princess on the cheek. Stunned by the sudden ferociousness of the little girl, she stumbled back, but thrust her fist into Kaoru's stomach!  
  
"Aaah!" Kaoru screamed, but she kicked Princess in the shin, causing her to howl in pain too. A cat fight ensued, and onlookers merely watched, cheering one or the other on.  
  
"Why so angry?" Princess taunted, "You'd never stand a chance with Shinta. You can HAVE Sanosuke! I get to marry Shinta! Oh ho ho ho!"  
  
SLAP.  
  
Kaoru slapped her again. The poor child's body was cut all over from the splinters on the old bridge and impacts of Princess's fists, but her face was even redder from her anger. She'd never been this antagonized, and the feeling scared her, but she was confused. A young policeman walked by. His eyes were like slits and he looked fierce.  
  
A concerned villager approached him, "Officer Saito! There are two little girls fighting on the bridge!"  
  
Saito rushed to the scene and pulled the two little girls apart, holding them by the collars of their kimonos. "Hey, there's no fighting here, understand?" he said very sternly.  
  
"That fox!" Kaoru hissed, "That mean, ugly fox!"  
  
"You stupid raccoon girl! You're just jealous!"  
  
SLAP. PUNCH. KICK. PULL. KICK. SLAP. PUNCH.  
  
"ENOUGH!" the officer suddenly boomed, and the children went limp in the officer's hands from fear.  
  
"Now the both of you!" he continued, "Go home, and I don't want to see any more of this again!:  
  
They scampered home without a word. They locked eyes once in a while with a look of such animosity that they were forced to avert their gazes again. When they turned up at the Kamiya dojo, Dotor Takani and Mister Kamiya rushed to examine their girls' wounds.  
  
"Megumi, what happened?!" the doctor demanded, "Who did this to you?!" She pointed an accusing finger and Kaoru. "She did it!" she replied, "She started the whole thing!"  
  
"Is this true, Kaoru?" Mister Kamiya asked.  
  
"No, SHE started it! She was making fun of me!"  
  
"You slapped me first!"  
  
"You punched!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"No, you did!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"YOOOOUU DIIIIIIIDDD!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"I HATE YOU MORE!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE PIG!"  
  
"YOU SNAKE!"  
  
The arguing lasted for a while, and it took that long for the fathers to pull their daughters apart.  
  
"We'd better go home now, young lady," the doctor said, "You've got explaining to do. Kamiya, I'll be heading home now."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru has some things to tell me too."  
  
Without another word to each other, they separated.  
  
"Kaoru," Mister Kamiya said, "What happened?"  
  
Kaoru didn't answer. She stubbornly turned her head away and said, "I'm glad she's gone!"  
  
"Kaoru........"  
  
"She's so mean!"  
  
"Kaoru, what happened?"  
  
"She is going to try to marry Shinta!" Kaoru bawled. Mister Kamiya looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Marry her?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh Kaoru," he said, all of a sudden with an understanding voice, "You were jealous?"  
  
Kaoru pouted and wouldn't say another thing. An enemy for life had just been made.  
  
(Tsumi: Eh, that was intense. Okay, wish me a safe trip to the mountains!) 


End file.
